


"For it May Come to Pass"

by Ohshitmyship



Series: Gargoyles Untold [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Human Goliath, I loved the idea of this ep, Multi, Rewrite, basically a summarization of season 3 with those two tags lmao, but it wasn't done well at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: Goliath has been having doubts- dangerous ones. He wants a life of normalcy, love, and peace. However, it may not be what he needs.





	"For it May Come to Pass"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I know I have like 3000000 other works that I really do need to update but I started bingeing Gargoyles and fell in love and DAMN I could not get enough and season 3 was just not enough to satisfy my needs. Not to mention this fandom is like 18 years old and predates internet fandoms. SO I AM writing this thing and probably other gargoyle tidbits that weren't covered in the show AND REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN. Also! If anyone asks, the continuity I am basing this series off of is Goliath Chronicles, not the comics. The comics are definitely better, but the third season had a more defined ending and the way the comics ended is really hard to work with.  
> With that aside; happy reading!

“-and Natalie said that the new restaurant is really good, she went with her new boyfriend.”

Goliath nodded as Elisa spoke, the two of them sitting on her couch, watching tv, chatting during commercials. One had just come on for a new restaurant in the area, prompting Elisa to tell Goliath about Natalie’s newest date.

“I wish we could go,” Goliath said casually and without thought. The immediate change of expression on Elisa’s face made him wish he had not said it.

“I do too,” Elisa admitted with a sigh, “but….well, even if you guys weren’t public enemies and actively hunted, people aren’t kind, especially rich snobs. Matt and I still get dirty looks when we go out for lunch or something.”

“I know,” Goliath said, “but I just wish that things were different. I wish that I could give you the things that you need.”

“You do,” Elisa insisted, shifting her position to face Goliath properly, “you give me protection, happiness, adventure. You give me love.” She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, placing his hand on top of hers.

“But what about normalcy?” He asked, taking her hand away from his face and holding it in both of his, studying it. He noticed the stark difference- her tanned, soft skin against his own purple leather, “Elisa, we cannot get married, we cannot even be in the light of day together. And,” he sighed deeply, closing his eyes, “I can never give you children.”

“Hey now.” Elisa put a hand on Goliath’s chin, forcing him to look at her properly, “I know all that, and I would be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about it too.”

Goliath’s heart sank.

“But,” Elisa continued, “things can change.  _ People _ can change. If we wanted to get married, I have a friend who’s an ordained minister who probably wouldn’t have a big problem. And I can be in the sun with everyone else, but night is special to me because I can be with you. And as for children, well, we have Angela.”

Goliath looked at her sadly then and they held gaze before Elisa sighed, taking her hands way and facing the television, “I know.”

_ She is not mine. She is Demona’s. She is already grown.  _ All things that were said silently between them.

Goliath noticed then a golden glow along the horizon and felt relief.

“It is almost sunrise- I must get back.”

Elisa nodded and they both got up, walking to the balcony. They did not speak, and the silence weighed heavily. They stood on the balcony and Goliath spread his wings, starting to feel the warmth of a new day.

“Goliath,” Elisa finally said as he placed a foot on the railing. He turned back and saw her reaching out. He smiled and turned back, taking her hand.

“I love you, Elisa,” he affirmed and she smiled up at him.

“I love you too.”

He bent down and they kissed, but briefly. He pulled away and leapt off of the building, letting the wind take him back to the castle. The words that they had shared turned in his mind over and over.

Finally, he landed on his usual parapet where he was greeted by the rest of his clan.

“How’s Elisa?” Angela asked innocently.

“She is fine.”

Sensing Goliath’s mood, the rest of them decided to drop it.

“The Quarrymen are on the move,” Hudson said finally, “we destroyed most of their big weapons yesterday, but I fear they are planning something worse.”

“Of course they are,” Goliath grumbled, “why wouldn’t they be? Humans have always hated us, even though we have done nothing but give to them. Give them our trust, our protection, our lo-” Goliath stopped himself before he could finish the word and sighed deeply, “Excuse my outburst. I grow tired.”

“Ay, we all do, lad,” Hudson said solemnly, placing a hand on Goliath’s soldier, “so for now we shall sleep, yes?”

Goliath nodded and turned away, taking up his position. Soon, the others followed, gliding down to the lower level where they slept. 

Except for Angela.

“Father,” she said carefully, “is everything alright? Did you and Elisa fight?”

Goliath shook his head, “No, I just wish things were different.”

And before anything else could be said, the sun rose, and they were all forced into their stone sleep.

 

“Hey, get up sleepyhead. You don’t want to sleep in.”

Goliath opened his eyes to see Elisa standing over him, her hair brushed, wearing an oversized t-shirt.

“Elisa?” He mumbled, starting to wake up, “Wha-”

“It’s already 7:30, you better get up.”

“7:30?” He asked, sitting up. 

“Yup, don’t want to be late.” Elisa then walked away from Goliath and he realized that she was not wearing pants, so he turned his head away. He heard the click of a door and assumed she had gone into the bathroom. Then, he started to look at his surroundings. 

He was in a bed, and a large one at that. So he was in a bedroom. Around the room was a tall dresser, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a closet, and a mirror hanging on the wall. The walls were painted a simple beige and there were windows to his left. Windows with curtains pulled aside, allowing daylight to stream into the room.

Daylight.

Why was he awake during the day?

He started to panic then and got out of bed, belatedly realizing that he was wearing pants- something that he did not do. He walked over to the mirror on the wall and saw his reflection. When he did, he gasped out loud.

Gone was his purple skin, horns, claws, and wings. Replacing them was a tanned skin tone, similar to that of Elisa’s. He had eyebrows, hands, and certainly no wings, with his hair cut short like most men he had seen. He was human.

Just then, Elisa stepped out of the bathroom, dressed as usual.

“I hung your suit up in the shower, should be good now.”

Goliath stared, trying to process what was happening. He knew he was human, he and Elisa seemed to share a room. Past that, he was clueless.

“Gary, are you alright?”

Goliath frowned at this. Why would she call him Gary? There were a lot of things wrong, but something told him to play along. 

“I am fine,” he lied, “just a little tired. Are you done in the bathroom?”

Elisa nodded with a confused look and he pushed past her, shutting the door behind him. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and then pulled back, looking at his body. He seemed to be somewhat shorter and not as muscular as he had been before.  His face shape looked the same, but more... _ fleshy.  _ He was not sure if he liked it.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, feeling something metallic. He pulled back and inspected his hands, seeing a simple gold band around his left fourth finger. A wedding band.

He was married to Elisa.

Despite the panic he was reeling in, he couldn’t help but feel a shock of joy. At least, through all of this chaos, Elisa was by his side, the way she had always wanted.

He splashed some cold water on his face then and decided to get a move on- whatever it was he might be late for, he should get ready. So, after some puzzling, he figured out how to put on the suit. 

Except the tie. He did not know how to tie a tie.

“Gary, you alright?” Elisa’s voice called from the other side of the door, “Breakfast is just about ready and you haven’t come out yet.”

Goliath took a breath and opened the door, smiling sheepishly, “I seem to have forgotten how to tie my tie.”

Elisa laughed and stepped forward, starting to tie it for him, “You’re very lucky I know what I’m doing.”

“Well, I’m lucky to have you.”

Elisa smiled at him, and then a voice called from the hallway, “Mooooom! I can’t find my calculator!”

Elisa turned her head and yelled back, “On the kitchen counter, with your math book!”

“Thanks!”

Elisa chuckled and stepped back, done with the tie, “What would our kids do without us?”

“Aha, yes, our children.”  _ Our children. _

“Gary, are you sure you’re alright?”

“I fear I am not feeling like myself today,” Goliath admitted.

“Maybe you should stay home from work today,” Elisa suggested, “I’m worried about you, and I’m sure Mr. Xanatos can survive without his head of archives for one day.”

“Xanatos?” Goliath repeated, “Oh, I must go in to work.”

“Okay,” Elisa said, but she didn’t sound convinced, “how about you eat and we’ll see how you feel?”

Goliath nodded and Elisa left their room. Immediately he started searching for clues about his life as Gary. He found what appeared to be his wallet on his dresser, confirming him as Gary Goliath Smith, Head of Archives at Xanatos Enterprises. “A glorified librarian for Xanatos,” he grumbled before moving on. Also on the dresser was a wedding picture. He and Elisa stood beneath willow trees at the altar, evidently saying their vows. They looked so happy as they stared at each other in their wedding clothes. With a heavy heart he put the photo down. 

Then, in the nightstand, he found his saving grace: a scrapbook. It was made by a Katie- apparently his daughter. The scrapbook detailed their proposal (a dinner overlooking Niagara Falls), their marriage (June 4th, 1984), their first child (Jonathan Derek Smith), and their second (Katelyn Elisa Smith). Before he could look for more, breakfast was announced.

He went into the kitchen and had to do a double take when two children ran in. One was a ten year old boy who was an absolute copy of Elisa, but as a boy. The only thing that marked him as Goliath’s were his dark eyes. Meanwhile, the younger daughter looked like a perfect combination of the two.

“Morning Dad,” they both said as Goliath sat at the kitchen table, Elisa placing some bacon, eggs, and toast down in front of them.

“Morning,” he replied, trying to talk to them the way he would Angela. The kids however, didn’t sense anything off and ate quickly. In under five minutes they were gone, rushing around to get ready for school. Soon they were running out the door, waving goodbye.

“We’d better get going too,” Elisa said, starting to tidy up, “don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, of course not.”

Not long after, Elisa stopped the car in front of a building that seemed familiar, but Goliath could not place why. He sat in passenger and Elisa leaned over, giving him a quick kiss, “Have a good day at work. I’ll be home late so you have to take the subway home, okay?”

Goliath nodded and then leaned over, unable to resist kissing her properly. She seemed surprised, but just for a moment. She gave in, and after a few seconds she pulled back with a smile, “You really are acting weird today- but I’m not entirely complaining. Now get going, before we’re both late.”

Goliath nodded and stepped out of the car, waving as Elisa drove away.

Such normalcy. He was not sure what to think of it.

He went inside and thankfully remembered where his business card had stated his office was. He waited by the elevators and looked at the directory, stopping short when he saw the office of CEO.

_ Of course!  _ He recognized the building because it was Xanatos’ tower, but he rarely spent time on the bottom floors. He knew that Xanatos’ office was on one of the top floors, just below the castle. He immediately thought to speak to him, but he remembered that he was no longer Goliath the gargoyle, but Gary the human. Xanatos would not care to hear the strange ramblings of one of his underlings. Not to mention, things were so different, Goliath had no idea where Xanatos stood in relation to the gargoyles. They had only become allies when they had saved his son, and Goliath had played a heavy hand in that. 

When he got into the elevator, he decided he would go to his office and spend his day searching- for clues, hints, anything that might explain who he was and- more importantly- how he got there.

So that’s what he did. He perused all of the books, searched through aisles and aisles, even managed to do a few searches using the internet. A couple of times employees had come to him with questions, such as what to do with a new shipment and where to put new information. Goliath had done his best to answer, but he was not entirely invested. This reality was odd, and he was not sure if he wanted to stay.

Finally, the end of the day came, at 6 o’clock, an hour before sunset. Goliath had spent his entire day trying to figure out where his clan would be. Most likely not at Xanatos’ tower, as he and Fox were not yet married and thus did not have Alex. This was probably for the best, because Goliath had no clue how he would get into the personal living quarters of Xanatos and sneak onto the parapets. The police precinct was out too, since they didn’t know Elisa. So, he had written down the schedules of the hiding places of his clan, trying to remember where they would be. With a destination in mind, he hurried out. Thankfully, the rooftop they would be perched on had access to it, and wasn’t far. Goliath had no idea how public transit worked and so did not want to trust it.

Out of breath, at 6:57, Goliath stood panting on the roof of an office building. On the edge was his clan, save for Angela and Bronx. His heart fell at that- of course Angela was not there- she was Goliath’s daughter. But the absence of Bronx worried him.

He waited and caught his breath as he watched the sun set over the water, and moments later his clan exploded to life. They stretched and noticed his presence immediately.

“Looks like we’ve got company,” Brooklyn said with a grin.

“Aye, so it seems,” Hudson affirmed, stepping down and approaching Goliath, “how queer for a human to be undisturbed by us. Speak- who are you?”

“My name is Gary Smith,” Goliath started. He had carefully planned out what he wanted to say, so he would not seem absolutely nuts, “and despite appearances, I am truly a gargoyle by the name of Goliath.”

The expressions of his clan went from slightly amused to enraged. Brooklyn flew forward and pinned Goliath against the wall, his eyes glowing.

“How dare you!” He snarled, “I don’t know how you know, but you don’t deserve to! Goliath was our leader! He died a thousand years ago!”

“Brooklyn!” Goliath shouted, pushing back, “That’s not true! Otherwise how would you all have survived at Wyvern? I sent you down to the rookery with Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx. I went with Hudson to scare off the Vikings, but it was a diversion. Demona hid and has used sorcery to survive all these centuries. You were turned to stone by Magus, and I begged him to turn me as well.  _ I  _ was the one who commanded that he and the princess save the eggs. They went with Tom!”

“Wait!” Hudson said, grabbing Brooklyn’s shoulder, “He knows too much.”

“How is it possible?” Lexington wondered, moving closer.

“He kinda looks like Goliath….but more human,” Broadway said.

“I am Goliath,” he insisted, “how can I prove this?”

“I know,” Brooklyn said, getting closer to Goliath’s face, “who was your second in command before Wyvern Massacre and what was her name to you?”

Goliath sighed, unhappy with the memory, “She goes by the name Demona- she was my second in command, my Lifemate, my Angel of the Night.”

The glow in Brooklyn’s eyes faded and he backed off, shock on his face, “You...you really are Goliath. But how…?”

“I do not know,” Goliath admitted with a sigh, “the last thing I remember was turning to stone on top of Castle Wyvern. The next thing I know, I am in a human body, living a human life. I have a job, a car, a wife….children.”

“What you say doesn’t make any sense,” Broadway said, “we haven’t slept on Wyvern since we first woke up- Xanatos is too dangerous.”

Goliath shook his head, “Not where I came from. He and Fox had a son, and we saved him from Titania and Oberon.”

“Okay, time out,” Lexington said, making the t sign with his hands, “why would we help those scum? Fox and her Pack were the ones who killed Bronx!”

“Not where I am from,” Goliath insisted, “the Pack did try to hunt us but failed, and they ended up in jail. After she was let out, Fox married Xanatos and they had a child. He was going to be taken away but we helped, and it was agreed that he would be raised by his parents and- Puck!” Goliath shouted the last part, suddenly realizing something, “This must be a trick of Puck!”

“Puck?” Hudson asked, “The son of Oberon who has not been seen for a thousand years?”

“He’s Xanatos’ assistant,” Goliath said, “he’s made such a vision for me before, this has to be him.”

“Okay wait,” Brooklyn said, “so to summarize; you are actually our leader Goliath, trapped in some sort of vision made by Puck?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“But why?” Broadway asked.

Goliath shook his head, “I do not know, but I must get back.”

“What about your wife and children?” Hudson asked, “Do they exist where you are from as well?”

Goliath’s heart sank. “No. I have a daughter by Demona, and I am in a relationship with a human woman.”

“So no children,” Broadway said solemnly, “so why do you want to go back?”

“This isn’t my life,” Goliath said sadly.

“Fair enough,” Hudson said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “we shall help you, Goliath. But you should head home- your family is waiting.”

 

Goliath had been dreading this.

It was Friday, which meant Katelyn was at a sleepover, Jon was at a Boy Scout retreat, and both Goliath and Elisa had the next day off. Elisa had been dropping hints about their plans all week, and it made Goliath  _ incredibly  _ uncomfortable.

He was no fool- he knew what married couples did. Hell, he had wanted to do the same with Elisa in his own reality, but neither of them were truly ready for that. And now that he and Elisa were married, it was expected. But he was not ready. He was still uncomfortable in his human skin, so different from his own. And he would be lying if he said he knew much about human reproduction. Basic knowledge, but nothing that would be of any real use.

So when Elisa shut the door behind her after dropping Katie off, Goliath began to panic.

“So, we’re finally alone,” she said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“That we are.”  _ Regrettably.  _

“So what do you wanna do?”

“Uh…” Goliath tried to think of what he could do to stall, “watch a movie?”

Elisa frowned and stepped back, “Gary, what is going on with you lately? One moment you’re super affectionate, the next it’s like you want nothing to do with me.”

“Elisa,” Goliath tried, “I wish I could tell you, but you won’t believe me.”

“Try me.” She crossed her arms, obviously waiting.

Goliath sighed and began, “I’m not human, I’m a gargoyle. This isn’t my reality and I’ve been trapped here, most likely by Puck.”

Elisa stared at him before bursting out into laughter. Goliath chuckled nervously, unsure of what to do.

“You’re kidding, right?” Elisa asked, “You’re not a gargoyle, Gary. I don’t know how you even found out about them.”

“You knew about them?” Goliath asked, wondering if she had somehow made contact with his clan.

“I’m a detective,” Elisa said, putting her hands on her hips, “I know a lot of things you don’t. What I don’t get is what game you’re playing. You’re not a gargoyle, Gary. Gargoyles are monsters who have no consideration for us.”

“You’re wrong,” Goliath said, shaking his head, “we are kind and good. Where I am from, you are our friend and ally- more so for me.”

Elisa scoffed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re not a gargoyle- you’re human!” Then she sighed and walked back over to Goliath, putting a hand on his cheek, “Gary, is there something else that’s bothering you? Are you...not happy here?”

“No,” Goliath said, taking Elisa’s hand in his own, studying them again. He was not sure how felt about the new similarities, “that is the problem. I am happy here- I’m happy that we’re married, that we have children, that we live normally. These are all things I could never have where I am from.”

“So why do you want to go back?” Elisa asked quietly, “If you are from this,  _ other reality,  _ why would you go back? You have everything here- your life, your home, your job, your family. Why would you give that up?”

“I don’t want to,” Goliath said solemnly, “I want to be married to you, have children with you. But I don’t belong here.”

“You do,” Elisa insisted, hugging him close, “you belong with us.”

“Please, excuse me,” Goliath said, shoving away from Elisa and rushing out the door. She called out to him, but he ignored her, making a beeline for the street.

When he was outside, he took a deep breath. The air down below was not as clean, and he missed the crisp breeze under his wings. He watched mournfully as a flock of birds flew overhead, and he wished he was up in the sky with them. He sighed and started walking down the street, thinking hard. 

Just then, a car pulled up beside him and rolled down the window. In the driver’s seat was Owen Bennett.

“I believe we had an appointment?” He asked plainly.

“I was expecting it to be during office hours,” Goliath growled.

“Mr. Xanatos and I have our own schedules. If you would like to speak with me, now is the time.”

Goliath hesitated a moment before getting into the backseat. Owen sped away then and glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

“I know you have been researching gargoyles,” Owen said, “and that you have made contact several times.”

This was true- Goliath had not stopped in his search, and his confused clan tried to help them, but had no real resources.

“I know who you are,” Goliath said, “Puck.”

Owen did look a little surprised, but it did not last, “I see. How would you have come across this information?”

“Don’t play games with me,” Goliath growled, “I know this is all your doing! This odd vision is just like the one you cursed me with to trick me into giving you the Phoenix Gate! Send me home!”

“I have to be honest, Mr. Smith,” Owen replied calmly, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Goliath leaned forward, clutching the back of the driver’s seat. He growled in Owen’s ear, “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here, but I do not like it. Stop this illusion, before I make you.”

“I don’t know who you presume to be, Mr. Smith,” Owen said icily, not taking his eyes off of the road, “but you seem to know who I am. Because you are a valuable asset to this company and have not done anything like this before, let me make this very clear to you.” They were at a red light and their eyes met in the rearview mirror, but it was Puck’s eyes that moved with Owen’s voice, “Go back home to Detective Maza and your children. Be happy and pretend this never happened. You’re in over your head.”

He was right. Goliath did not have his strength, his wings, his clan- if they fought, it would certainly mean his death. So, Goliath sighed and leaned back. The car pulled forward and over to the side, the doors unlocking. Owen did not tell him to leave, but the message was clear. He got out unhappily, about to walk away when Owen called to him.

“Mr. Smith! I do not know how you got your information, but I do not like it. Keep your mind where it belongs.”

Then the car sped away, and Goliath was alone. He sighed and started the walk back home, knowing Elisa would be worried. He felt guilty about running out and wanted to apologize. None of this was her fault.

On his way, it began to rain. Goliath felt it suited his dismal mood and kept walking, hoping he remembered the way. The streets were easier to follow from above, and he was so unsure. About so many things.

“Spare some change?” A small, wrinkled voice said. Goliath glanced down and saw an old woman wrapped in tattered blankets. He pulled out his wallet and gave her all the green paper that was in it. Her eyes widened when she saw it,”You are too kind.”

“Money matters none to me,” Goliath said, “besides, you are in far more need.”

“And what do you need?” The old woman asked.

Goliath sighed and looked up at the sky, “Some answers for one.” Goliath closed his eyes and let the rain fall on his face, wondering what he was to do.

“How about I offer you a choice?” A familiar voice crooned.

Goliath’s eyes snapped open and he found he was in empty, blank space. He looked down at his hands and gasped- his left was human,but his right was gargoyle.

“What am I?” Goliath cried out, feeling the same split on his face.

“Torn,” Titania answered, appearing in all her glory, “and I would like to mend.”

“And just how do you plan to do that?” Goliath snarled.

Titania waved her hand and several moving images appeared. On his left was his human life with Elisa and their children. He saw them running, he and Elisa on a date in public, taking their children to school, adopting a dog- everything a human could ever want.

Meanwhile, his right side was filled with pictures of him and his clan- at the old Castle Wyvern, flying over the Manhattan skyline, the trio goofing around with Bronx, Hudson watching tv, and Elisa in Goliath’s arms.

“You have a choice,” Titania announced, standing in the middle between the two groups of images, “I can construct a life for you as a human, if that is what you wish. It will be a dream, but every moment of it will feel as real as your other life.”

“What of my body, if this is a dream?” Goliath asked.

Titania shrugged, “You shall remain in stone sleep until you finish living out your human life and die.”

“But my friends…” Goliath said, looking at a memory of himself and his clan flying together, Elisa in his arms.

“Will mourn,” Titania assured, “but that will not be your concern- you will die as Goliath the gargoyle, and become Gary the human. The choice is entirely yours to make. However, it takes much power to make such a dream so like reality, so whatever choice you make is absolutely permanent.”

Goliath hummed in concentration, trying to think. A strong sense of duty pulled him towards his gargoyle life, but his human life had a strong allure.

He could give Elise everything she wanted- a loyal and supporting husband, good and healthy children. A normal life. And Goliath would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed being human for that time. Sure, he had been confused and afraid, but he had adored the feeling of walking down the street and being ignored, people even being kind to him. He liked his job and knew Xanatos paid his men well. And the idea of quiet, peaceful normalcy drew him like a moth to a flame.

But moths were often destroyed by that same flame.

He turned to Titania and steeled himself, “I know what I need.”

And Titania grinned, but Goliath was not looking at her, he was looking at the wedding band disintegrating off his finger.

  
  


“Woah, just cuz you’re a detective doesn’t mean that I can’t ticket you for running a red, Maza.”

“Oh, sorry Matt,” Elisa apologized as she checked her speed, “I guess I’m just a little preoccupied tonight.”

“I could tell,” Matt said, eyeing his partner, “everything alright?”

“Yeah, just…” Elisa drummed her fingers on the wheel, unsure of what to say.

“Did something happen with Goliath?”

Elisa looked at him, shocked, “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess?”

Elisa narrowed her eyes in suspicion and Matt sighed, “Alright, alright. Angela called your radio while you were grabbing the food, and I answered. She said something about Goliath acting weird. We chatted and she told me not to say anything. Sorry.”

Elisa sighed, “It’s alright. Did she tell you anything?”

Matt shook his head, “No, just that Goliath was in the library by himself and wanted to be left alone.”

“Right.” Elisa tightened her grip on the wheel and focused on getting to the precinct as much as possible. 

“What happened?” Matt asked after a moment.

“He caught me before I left for work, said we needed to talk about something important. But, I was late already so it had to wait.”

“Oh. Gotcha. Any idea…?”

“Not any good ones.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Matt assured. Elisa hummed but didn’t agree- their conversation from the last night still hung in her memory. She knew that gargoyles mated for life, but she was not a gargoyle, and Goliath knew human dating customs as well as she knew gargoyle ones- even breakups.

Within the next few minutes, she was at the precinct. Matt waved at her when he got out of his car but she sped off, thinking only of her apartment and what might be waiting.

Not long after, Elisa was all but running to her apartment, fumbling for her keys. Finally, she opened the door and saw a familiar figure on the balcony, facing outwards. Her heart dropped, now that the moment was finally here. She took a deep breath and shut her door, moving towards her balcony. She opened the door and Goliath turned, his expression unreadable.

“Oh, I was looking for you car. I didn’t see you come in.”

“I went in the back way.”  _ Because the back way is blocked from your line of sight. _

“I see. Elisa I-”

“Wait,” Elisa blurted out, desperate to say something before he could, maybe salvage it all, “Goliath, I know what you’re going to say, but you’re wrong. It’s true that I want to be normal, but I want to be with you more. We have a lot of differences, but we can make them work- we always have before. As for the details like kids well… I know females lay eggs and I certainly can’t do that, so we could adopt. And I mean, there’s no harm in trying for a mutant kid, right? Goliath, I love you, and I want to be with you, please.”

Goliath’s expression was softer, but still unreadable. He stepped away from the balcony and came to stand in front of her, towering above. Then he grabbed her in a hug and pulled her close. His wings spread out and wrapped around her, pulling her in closer.

Elisa’s heart was beating so loud she was sure Goliath could hear it. Hugging with wings was a  _ very  _ intimate thing among gargoyles, and Goliath had never done it with her before. She hugged him tighter and buried her head in his chest.

“I love you too, Elisa,” he spoke after a moment, his chin on her head, “and I did not mean to scare you, as it seems I have. I’ve just come to realize something- I would rather have you as we are than anything else, even if I was human. Even if you were a gargoyle.”

That last sentence hit Elisa hard. She stepped back a bit, still enveloped by his wings, and looked at him.

“You love me more as a human than as a gargoyle?” This was hard for Elisa to believe. Back when they had first met Puck, she remembered the way that Goliath smiled at her, called her beautiful, soared with her through the air. She never thought he would look at her like that again, but he was now.

“Yes,” he said with a smile, “because you are human, you have saved my life countless times, given us advantages and help we never would have had. I would be dead a thousand times over if not for you Elisa, and I love you for it.”

“But,” she said, quieter this time, “I’m not a gargoyle, I’m not….”

“You do not fit the beauty standards of gargoyles,” Goliath said, guessing what she was saying. He pulled a hand away to caress her hair, keeping it out of her face, “but I find you more beautiful than the moon herself.”

“How Shakespearean of you,” Elisa teased, but she was grinning, “and for the record, I think you could be a wonderful male model.”

Goliath chuckled then, a deep, happy sound. He smiled down at Elisa, full of love.

“I never want anything aside from what we are,” he said, “I love you as a human.”

“And I love you as a gargoyle.”


End file.
